Curse of Beauty
by PurpleWrites
Summary: Beauty can be a curse. How much of a curse? Enough to make kingdoms fight one another. AU. Human names used. OC!Philippines included.
1. Chapter 0: Beauty is a Curse

There was once a woman who was bearing a child. She was very sick and thought by the time she gave birth to her child, she would have died. The woman tried finding a husband to help her take care of her child, but since she wasn't the prettiest doll in the boutique, no man would fall for her.

One stormy night, the woman came to a wizard's shop. As she entered, she can feel a chill come down her spine. In front of her was a man, sitting in his chair as if he had been waiting for the woman to arrive.

"I think you very well know why I am here, Arthur." said the woman.

"I know exactly why you are here, and what you wish for is a terrible mistake, Marigold." replied the wizard.

"Then I don't need to explain, do I?"

"Of all the things you ask me to do, this one is the most reckless"

"Potions and charms won't work for me this time; I want the actual _spell_,"

"Beauty can be a curse, Marigold, a curse that every woman would _die_ for…."

Marigold looked straight through the green eyes of the wizard. She was serious. Curse or not, she wanted to be beautiful. "If you insist, but take note of my warning." said Arthur. The wizard sighed. Marigold was a constant visitor to his shop, constantly asking for potions to make her beautiful. The potions were effective, but it didn't last long enough for her. "Before I start, let me tell you the consequences of the curse," said Arthur. He help up a book and was searching through its pages. "Once daylight comes, you will become a beautiful woman. Once the moon rises though, you will become a horrible beast. Unless a man can love you for who you really are, the curse will not be broken, and the curse will go through to your child. If the curse is to be broken, then you will keep your beauty." said Arthur.

"Do you still wish to continue?"

"Of course,"

And with a flick of his magic wand, and with some inaudible chanting, Marigold got what she asked for.

Every man in the village adored the new Marigold. She was beautiful, just like she asked, but little did she know her beauty would cause war. Many kings from different lands wanted Marigold's hand in marriage, so much so that many kingdoms fought to be with her. This war raged on to become the "War of the Marigold." Realizing what she had done, Marigold hid herself from everyone, and the war stopped. The kings of their countries didn't know where their fair maiden had left, so they had thought she died during the war.

As several days past since the war, Marigold gave birth to her child on a full moon. She raised her kid for a good 3 years, but then she passed away. Arthur, pitiful for Marigold, took in the child and raised her as his own. Little did he know of the special _talent_ the child had.


	2. Chapter 1: Is it Destiny?

**Disclaimer**: I'm not using anything history-related. I'm using my pure imagination.  
**Characters**: Maria (Philippines), Alfred (America), Arthur (England),  
**Ownership**: If I owned Hetalia, it would be weird. So, no, I don't own it.

* * *

**~Chapter One: Is it Destiny?~**

Maria shouldn't be doing this, but Arthur doesn't let her out as often anymore. She knows she can't be near anyone, but she couldn't help herself. She had never met someone like _her_ before.

She was just outside a place Arthur called a _school_, a place where kids like her would go and study.

'_Why can't I go there, Artie?_' _asked Maria_

'_I'm teaching you already, you aren't in need of going there' he replied._

'_Is it because of our secret?'_

'…'

Maria remembered that conversation very well. She liked to visit the town school often. It was very interesting to her. Why do kids go here? What is there in this school? Why can't I go there? Those were questions she wanted to ask Arthur.

_Tlingling! Tlingling!_

Maria could hear the marching of eager kids trying to get home. Kids burst through the door and ran to their parents waiting outside.

"Mathieu! Over here, mon petite!"

"Kiku, there are rice balls at home just waiting for you, aru!"

"Lovi, I have freshly picked tomatoes back home! Want some?"

"Feli! By the name of Beethoven, I thought we lost you!"

Maria could hear the joyous cries of children. She can hear the laughing of their parents. She wished she had parents, too. She could feel hot tears come down her cheek and on to her cloak. She never felt so alone amongst so many people. Finally, there was silence. Everyone had left the area. Now, she was truly alone. The sound of footsteps broke the silence. Maria looked up and saw a boy come out of the school. Maria looked to see if there was anyone there to pick up their son, but no one was around. It was just her and the boy across the street. The boy saw Maria, and started walking towards her. "Hey, are you ok? Why are you crying?" asked the boy. "If it's bothering you, then I'll leave." Maria replied. She stood up and started walking back to Arthur's place. Even though she started walking, she could still hear the footsteps of the boy. "Can you stop following me?" she finally blurted out.

"Hey, you were crying. I just wanted to help."

"Don't you have a home to get to?"

"N-no… I have no home,"

Maria was in shock.

"Don't you have parents or something?"

"No, my parents are gone."

"Then where do you sleep?"

"I sleep in the forest. Not the best place to be, but it's the only place I can go to,"

Maria was shocked. She just stood there, staring at the boy. How can someone with no home or parents go to a school? Maria has Arthur, but he doesn't let her go. Well, he has a reason, but…

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Maria. What's yours?"

"Alfred, but you can call me Al or Alfie"

Maria couldn't believe herself. Was she actually making a friend? She didn't know what to do, the only person she ever interacted with was Arthur. Speaking of which, how would she explain to Arthur where she's been? It's almost dark out and… wait, it's almost _dark out_. That's when Maria broke in to a sprint. 'Oh no, it's almost night time and I'm nowhere _near_ Arthur's place!' she thought.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Alfred shouted.

There was no time to waste. She can't stop running. If she did, it would be too late. The sun was setting and Arthur's house is no wear in sight. She had no use but to make a detour and run through the forest. As soon as she entered the forest, she can feel a pain in her heart. _It's starting_. She leaned on one of the trees and fell to the floor. Taking in deep breaths, she can feel something changing in her body. She groaned and moaned in pain, but she can't make much noise or she'll wake up the people in the town. Her vision was blurring, her heart rate accelerating, until finally she passed out.

...

A few moments later, Maria woke up. She stood up and started walking toward Arthur's house. On her way, she passed by a lake. She decided to go over and have a drink. She stopped halfway through bending down to drink some water, and stared at her reflection. She didn't look like herself anymore, she was a _wolf_. She sat and stared at her reflection a little longer. This was the little secret that Arthur didn't want anyone to see. The curse he had given to her mother was now bestowed on her. She still had her cloak on. Arthur had her wear it every time they went out. He said that if she kept the cloak's hood on, no one can get a better view of her face, thus no one would adore her for her beauty.

Suddenly, her ears perked. She can hear the _crunch_ of leaves being stepped on. _Someone was coming. _Through the trees, Alfred, the boy Maria met at the school, came out holding a bowl in hand.

"What was with that girl? She's weird." He said to himself.

"Huh?" Alfred dropped his bowl. Maria should've left when she heard him coming, but she just stood there. "A-a… w-" Alfred had trouble getting the words out of him. "A w-wolf!" he said at last. Maria stood up and slowly backed away. So did Alfred. "H-hey there, big guy," he said, positioning his hands in front of him. "D-don't hurt me, 'kay?" he said. _'Really?'_ Maria thought. _'Asking a wolf to not kill is like asking a sheep not to have wool' _Alfred stopped in his tracks, a look of shock can be shown in his face. "Did you just _talk_?" Maria knew why he was shocked now. Did he hear her? Even the magical Arthur can't hear her. _'Hear me? Impossible.'_ She thought again. "Ahh! You did it again! How are you doing that?" Alfred shouted. '_I can't be bothered by this, Arthur must be worried sick about me.'_ Maria thought. She turned and started heading for Arthur's house. "Wait! Who's Arthur? You haven't answered my question, too! How are you talking?" Alfred shouted again. Maria just ignored it. It wasn't getting any better. Besides, she didn't know how he heard her either. Alfred started walking toward her. At this, Maria started running. Why is that boy so stubborn? Is it his pass time to chase wolves?

Finally, Maria had made it to Arthur's house. Waiting outside, was Arthur himself. "There you are! You bloody scared me to death! What if someone saw you?" he shouted. 'Too late,' thought Maria. "Never mind, just get in the house." Maria was just glad that's over, but now she has an entirely different problem. How is she going to explain this to Arthur without him getting mad? Well, at least she didn't have to explain is _now_, not when she's a wolf. "You'll _explain_ yourself, young lady. As soon as breakfast is over tomorrow, you will _talk_, okay?" said Arthur. Maria didn't feel like eating dinner, her mind was boggling with questions. Had it been destiny that she and Alfred met at the school? How did Alfred _hear_ what she was _thinking_? She wish tomorrow wouldn't come, but she wanted to ask Arthur so many questions. She might as well just go to sleep.

...

Maria had to tell Arthur about what happened last night, but how? _'Oh, I went to the school and met a boy that saw me as wolf, no biggie,' _she thought to herself jokingly. "Well, speak up young lady." said Arthur.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?"

"I.. uh... went to the...school..."

"The school? Haven't I told you not to go there?"

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"I-I wanted to see the k-kids.. and th-their parents.."

"Well, don't ever do it again. You scared me, you could have bloody died out there!"

"Then... I met a b-boy.."

Maria had no control over her words, she just said it out loud. Might as well go on, seeing the worried look on Arthur's face.

"He was weird,"

"Really now? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, really. Well, I saw it was becoming dark, so I started running to your house. I tried taking a detour through the forest..."

"And you transformed, didn't you?"

"Y-ya, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"I went to the lake, and I met the boy again. Apparently..."

Maria didn't know how to put it. She paused for a long time, thinking what to say.

"He heard me _thinking_..."

Arthur was surprised. Even he can't hear Maria, but how can this little boy can? Then it hit him.

"The Ties of Destiny!" he shouted.

"The what?" Maria said. What in all of Terralia is 'Ties of Destiny'?

"What if you and the boy had some sort of connection?" said Arthur

"What? Me and him, a connection? No way!" Maria said, blushing a bit. What was he thinking? There's no way she and Alfred had a connection... do they?

"It's just a suggestion," Arthur shrugged.

"Well, it's a horrible one!" Maria was red now. Did she have feelings for Alfred? Maria was just glad she got that off her chest. She looked out the window

'Who _was_ that boy, anyway?' she thought

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, there's the first chapter! (technically it's the second, but whatever :P) What is this feeling? Is it love? Pfft, no it isn't (is it?)

Can you guess which countries were the little kids and their parents? If you can, props! I tried my best to put some clues in there. I feel like we're gonna meet those countries again in the future...

Terralia is where the story takes place. It's a mix between terra and Hetalia.

**Please Read then Review!** I want to know what I should improve on! What do you think will happen next? What do you _want_ to happen next?

As pretty as a tomato,  
-Purple :)


	3. Chapter 2: An Angel's Voice

**Disclaimer**: I might make this history related and mix in some fantasy in it. If the history is not accurate, I'm sorry. I'm wasn't the best with history anyway :P  
**Characters**: Maria (Philippines), Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Matthew (Canada),  
**Ownership**: If I owned Hetalia, it would be weird. So, no, I don't own it.  
**Rating**: Rated T for slight gore and swearing.

* * *

~**Chapter 2: An Angel's Voice~**

"I wrote down everything you need," said Arthur. "Be back soon, alright? The magic in your cloak is wearing off, you have 3 hours until people can see through its field."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." said Maria

The cloak was to ensure that no one can see Maria's enchanting beauty. Even if you stared into her eyes, if she kept her hood on, you wouldn't be hypnotized by her beauty, but the magic is slowly wearing away, until Arthur can get another one, Maria need to be quick with her chores.

"No pit stops or breaks, you need to be really cautious. It's a busy day at the market. Be careful , ok?"

Maria stared at the green eyes of his guardian. It's been 16 years, 16 trouble-filled years. I guess Arthur _does _have a reason to be worried. She's been with him ever since she was 3, but Arthur is still very worried for her.

"King Francis is visiting today,"

"Why?"

"He's looking for a suitor for his son, Prince Matthew. He's being going around, looking for the perfect wife for his son. So far, he's visited Spamor, then Aunoten, and finally Chitella. Now he's visiting our little town of Rune."

"Perfect timing," Maria sighed "My cloak is losing power and Prince Matthew is visiting." It's like the world is _asking_ for there to be a war. Not jumping to conclusions or anything.

"What are King Antonio and Prince Lovino coming, too?" she said sarcastically.

"Funny. Anyway, you better get going, before the king of Frosa comes." Arthur said, slightly messing up Maria's hair.

"Hey, I'm not 6 anymore, Artie!" said Maria, a little annoyed.

Maria left the house, and went off to the market

…..

Arthur was right. As soon as Maria stepped in town square, guards dressed in white were positioned in different areas. People were patiently waiting for the king of Frosa to arrive to their little town of Rune.

That's when _he_ caught her eye, and apparently, _he_ noticed her too. From the corner of her eye, she can see him walking towards her. She picked up her pace. For 6 years, she never thought she'd see his face ever again.

As she walked, the sound of the footsteps behind her started to annoy her. _'Why won't he leave me alone?'_ she thought to herself. She then remembered the incident she was in, involving him and her thoughts. He followed her through an empty alley, until finally she snapped.

"Can you stop following me?" she shouted.

"Hey, you were crying. I just wanted to help." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"You're stubborn as ever aren't you, Alfred."

"Wow, for 6 years, you still remembered my name"

Their conversation was cut short, a few feet away from them, they can hear what seems to be a fight.

"Come here, Prince of Frosa" growled a deep voice.

"Let go of me!" said another voice. It sounded younger than the previous voice.

Alfred and Maria can see a figure burst out of one of the stores, followed by 2 other figures.

"Aww, is the wittle pwince gonna ring his bell and summon his butler?" threatened one of the figures

"Hey!" Alfred shouted. He threw a rock at the bigger figure. He ran to the man and gave him a good punch to the face, which bought them enough time to rescue the boy who was bleeding on the floor.

"Quick, run for it!" he shouted, picking up the boy.

Maria ran like she never ran before, but she tried her best to keep her hood on. Behind, stampeding like a bull was a big man, blood running down his nose. No matter how far or how fast they ran, they can't seem to get him off their tail. Maria knew the only way to get them off their tail was to run to the forbidden part of the town. For 6 years, whenever night time came and she took her wolf state, she would go to the forbidden part of town, sit upon the hill that overlooks the town, and howl to the moon.

"Alright, we're gonna take a quick detour, keep close. It's easy to get lost where we're going." said Maria.

"Ok," replied Alfred

"May I ask _where_ we're going?" he asked

"Just follow my lead" Maria replied.

She made a sharp turn through an alley. She could hear the man crashing into some stalls, attempting to make the abrupt and sharp turn. Alfred had a hard time following Maria. Every now and then she would turn unexpectedly. A few times, he had almost crashed into walls.

Finally, they reached the end of the alley. Only to find it was a dead end. There was nothing there, but an arch dotted with white, fragrant flowers.

"Hurry!" said Maria

"Hurry where? We're stuck here!" said Alfred

Sighing, she made a dash head first to the wall. _'This girl is suicidal!' _thought Alfred. Amazingly, Maria made it through the wall, _unharmed_. Alfred was stunned. Did she really just run head first to the wall, and pass through it?

"Come back 'ere! We're not done with ya!" shouted the man.

Alfred can feel something tugging at his arm, and with a strong pull, he was through the wall.

"Hurry, we're not there yet" panted Maria.

"Not there yet? We're perfectly fine right here! Where else do you want to go?"

"He's bleeding, I need to help him."

At first, Alfred was confused. Then he looked down. The boy _was_ bleeding. On his shoulder was a deep cut. Had he not notice the blood dripping down his pants? Well, a crazed man was chasing them, he might've not had the time to look closer at the man.

"Come on, I'll patch him up as soon as we make it to the top of the hill,"

They ran up the stone steps until they finally made it to the top of the hill. The view was breath-taking, never before has he seen the town from this view.

"Set him down the bench" said Maria

As Alfred set down the boy, he realized something.

"Matthew?!" he shouted

"Matthew? Wait… do you mean _Prince_ Matthew? Of Frosa?" Maria was shocked

"Ya, we used to go to school together. He was my best friend."

Alfred couldn't believe it. His best friend was in his arms, slowly _dying_…

"What do you plan on doing? From what I see, all you have is a basket of fruits."

"Well, I have no choice but to do this…"

"Do what?"

After setting Matthew on the bench, Maria took in a deep breath, and _sang_.

At first, Alfred was confused. _'My friend is dying, and she just sits there and sings?'_ But as he heard the song a little longer, he can feel himself being relaxed. It was a soothing sound, like Maria's voice was made of silk. It sounded like an _angel_. While Alfred was focusing too much on Maria's singing, he noticed a light coming out of Matthew's shoulder. It was his _wound, _and amazingly, the wound was _healing_. After the song had ended, Matthew started moving.

"Hnng…"

"Matthew, wake up! It's me, Al"

"A-Al? From school?"

"Yea, you know, your best friend?"

"Al! What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? Who's she?"

Matthew fired a barrage of questions.

"I-I was with a fight with a couple of guys, and then one of them pulled out his knife and… and then, I wake up here... What happened?"

"This girl," Alfred pointed to Maria, "saved your life."

"H-how?"

"She sang a song and 'poof!' your wound was healed"

"W-well, thanks. I really appre-" he was caught off.

He stared into Maria's hazel eyes, and then it hit her. '_Crap! The magic wore out!_' she thought

"Hey Mat, you ok there bro?"

Matthew snapped out of it. "Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it." He said with a smile on his face

"Anyway, papa must be worried sick right now. I think I need to get back to his carriage."

Maria was amazed. Neither Alfred nor Matthew was reacting to her beauty.

"Y-you don't think I'm b-beautiful?" asked Maria

"Huh? Oh, well, you are pretty beautiful," Matthew replied, a bit confused.

"If I asked you, would you get roses for me?" Maria knew it was a weird question, but she had to check.

"W-well, my dad is known for his roses, but I believe it's too soon, I have just met you after all"

Maria gave a big sigh, but she was still confused. It was almost dusk, it's been _past_ 3 hours, how can he not be enchanted by her beauty? Not that she was sad or anything… Wait, it's almost _dusk_.

"Oh no, not again!" she didn't realize she said this out loud, but she needed to leave, _quickly_.

"What? Wait, don't tell me you're leaving _again_!" shouted Alfred.

"I'm glad I could help you, Prince Matthew, but I must leave right now." She gave a bow to the prince and ran down the stone steps of the hill.

This was not good, Arthur is going to be mad if he finds out that she's been out longer than she's supposed to be. She knew she couldn't pass by the town, so she took a detour and made it through the forest, _again._ Little did she know that Alfred was following her.

Luckily, she made it to Arthur's place before the moon could come out.

"About time you came back!" Arthur shouted

"Well, at least you didn't forget to buy the food..."

Maria was struggling, she went downstairs to the basement and stayed there for the rest of the night. Every year, her wolf form became stronger, but much more vicious. She had to stay in the basement, in fear that she might hurt the people she loved.

…..

Alfred was standing next to the house. '_So that's where she lives…_' he thought.

'_I'll never forget…._

_I'll never forget that angel voice of hers_.'

* * *

**Author's Note**:

**Please Read and Review!**

The second chapter the next day?! Maybe I should set a goal of a chapter a day...

See, told you that kids from the school would be important to the story!

A magical voice that can heal wounds? Where have I heard this before? Well, that's the _special talent_ that Maria has.

Wow! 200+ views?! You guys are too nice ;-; I hope this chapter would satisfy your suspense

See you at the next chapter! Which might be tomorrow...

I'm running out of things to say...  
-Purple :)


	4. Chapter 3: Wishing Well

**Disclaimer**: I might make this history related and mix in some fantasy in it. If the history is not accurate, I'm sorry. I'm wasn't the best with history anyway :P  
**Characters**: Maria (Philippines), Alfred (America), Arthur (England),  
**Ownership**: If I owned Hetalia, it would be weird. So, no, I don't own it.  
**Rating**: Rated T cause Romano comes round after a few Chapters..

* * *

~**Chapter 3: Wishing Well**~

"Alright, where were you _this_ time, Maria?" scolded Arthur

"I ran into Alfred again…"

"Alfred? You mean that boy that saw you as a wolf?"

"Yea, _that_ Alfred…"

"Go on."

"We encountered Matthew, you know, _Prince_ Matthew, in one of the alleys."

"What the bloody hell is he doing there? That frog king can't leave his son roaming around the alleys."

"He was injured, so I uh…." Maria didn't know how to put it in a way so that Arthur doesn't get mad at her. Arthur told her that never to use her magic powers, but it was the _prince_ they were talking about. She couldn't leave him there to _die_!

"You sang to him, didn't you?"

"I had too! He was bleeding to death, I couldn't just lea-"

"It's ok, Maria, I'm not mad. I'm anything_ but_ mad."

"Well, then my uh…" Now how will she explain _this_ to him?

"The magic in your cloak wore off, didn't it?"

"When it did, Prince Matthew looked at me weirdly, but he acted as if it was nothing!"

"Hmm…" Arthur was in deep thought. If the magic wore off, how can the prince act as if it was nothing? The silence was broken as Arthur can hear the slight weeping of Maria.

"Hey, don't cry! It's alright,"

"If you think it's about what happened yesterday, then you're wrong…" Maria sniffed. Hot tears flowed from her eyes down her cheek.

"I hate this stupid curse! Because of it, I can't go outside as much and live a normal life. Even when I go outside, I have to wear a stupid cloak to hide myself from others!" Maria was enraged, yet she can't stop her crying. Arthur couldn't help but feel sympathy.

"I think it's about time I told you something…"

Arthur left the room, coming back from his study, a book in hand.

"There's a well in Haven City that can grant any wish, no matter how drastic. You might know it as the legendary 'Wishing Well.' People would throw coins into wells, thinking it might be the legendary Wishing Well that was written in story books."

"If the real Wishing Well was in Haven City, why do people throw their coins in other wells?"

"No one _knew _that the Well was in Haven City."

"Then how…?"

"When I was a kid, I used to live in Haven City. I don't remember how, but I managed to make it to the Well. I thought it was a regular well, so I threw in my coin and wished for something that can turn out to be a curse…"

"What did you wish for?"

"_Immortality_."

Maria hadn't noticed, but Arthur never seems to age. He looked the same for the 16 years of raising Maria.

"How can immortality be a curse?"

"It's hard to have someone you love, and watch them slowly wither away while you stay the same for _ages_…" Arthur said darkly.

"Can't you undo your wish by making another one?"

"No, the Well will only grant one wish per person. Plus, they say the Well was made by gods and bestowed to humans, no one can undo its magic."

Maria felt sad for Arthur. He's been alive for all these years, not being able to love someone dear for they will die away while he stays alive.

"I had this idea, though it's a _bad_ idea, but if you can make it to Haven City, maybe you can wish your curse to break"

"That's a great idea, Artie!"

"No it isn't! How will you endure the nights when you are getting much more vicious each year? Hunters will track you down to kill you! Not to mention your cloak doesn't have any magic anymore!" Arthur snapped.

"It doesn't hurt to give a try!"

"Yes to _does_!"

Maria broke in tears. She ran to her room. She wanted to get rid of her curse so badly. As badly as her mother wanted to be beautiful. She would risk _everything_. That's the plan. When Arthur leaves for work, she'll leave the house, and venture to the cold north.

…

"Maria, I'm leaving! Better not cause any trouble when I'm gone!"

Maria heard the door slam shut. It was time to make her move. She jumped out her window and started heading north. She knew she couldn't take the road to Haven City, so she had to take the forest way, though it took longer. Little did she know of a man that was watching her every move.

Arthur had forgotten something, so he went back to his home. Scurrying through his stuff, he finally found what he was looking for. As he stepped out, he was blocked by a man, slightly taller than him with sapphire eyes and golden hair.

"Um, may I help you?"

"Uh, do you know who Maria is?" asked the man

"Yes, I do. I am her guardian. And you are?"

"I'm Alfred, Maria and I met before."

Alfred? The boy who saw Maria as a wolf?

"Nice to meet you, Alfred, is there something you need?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you noticed that Maria left"

"Wait, she left?"

"Yup, I saw her jump out the window as soon as you left,"

At this, Alfred knew _exactly_ what her plan was.

"That's not good!"

Arthur broke into a sprint. He had to stop Maria before she did anything stupid. What was she _thinking_? Doing something as suicidal as that? Maria noticed something coming from behind. She turned to see that Arthur was charging at her like a bull. Maria ran at a fast pace, like she had when Matthew was hurt. Maria was too fast for him, and he was too old to be running like this. Arthur slowed down, and Maria managed to make a narrow escape.

"Don't worry, old pops! I'll get her for ya!" Alfred said as he ran past the tired Arthur.

"Alfred! Protect Maria on her journey north!" Arthur shouted. "I'm depending on you to let her live her heart's desire!"

Arthur knew that Maria wouldn't stop, no matter what he did to her, so he put his trust on Alfred. Somehow, he can feel that the both of them were connected. Somehow, he can trust him, a stranger he had just met that afternoon, with Maria, someone dear to him.

"Don't worry, pops! I won't let you down!" Alfred shouted a loud reply

Arthur let out a sigh.

"The Ties of Destiny, they can be confusing, but sometimes you just _have_ to go with it."

…

"Phew, I think I lost him." Maria let out a sigh

Although she was glad Arthur stopped chasing her, she was worried on how she can control herself during the nights. Suddenly, she heard something come from behind her.

"Who's there?"

"Hey, it's just me!"

"Alfred! What are you doing here?"

"Your pops sent me" he let out a big grin

"He's not my 'pops', he just raised me for a few years…"

"Meh, whatever"

"You should leave," Maria said, noticing the sun about to set.

"Why should I? I have nowhere else to be, I thought I'd help you get to this Wishing Well thingy."

"It's not that, it's…"

Maria can feel pain in her chest. _It's_ starting.

"Go, now!" she said aggressively

"Are you alright?"

Alfred reached out his hand, which Maria slapped viciously.

"I said _leave_!"

Alfred can see that her eyes were no longer hazelnut like the used to be, they were now blood red. Maria's nails had lengthened and her teeth had become sharper. Her hair grew until it finally wrapped around her entire body. After a few moments, Maria had stopped moving

"M-Maria?"

A growl can be heard from her body. She turned around and stared at Alfred with her blood red eyes. There, stood before him, was the exact same wolf Alfred met at the lake, this time bigger and had the urge to _kill._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry if this one was a little late, I had some errands to do, basically today was a busy day -.-

Here's Chapter 3! No wonder why Arthur _never_ seems to age, he's immortal! I forgot to mention this, but in case you're wondering how old everyone is, Maria is 19, Alfred is 20, Arthur is 23 (Well at least he _looks_ like he's 23, he's actually 105!), and Matthew is 20.

What will happen to Alfred when he encounters a very _viscous and blood thirsty_ Maria? Why is the '_Ties of Destiny_'? Find out in the next chapter (Maybe)!

Guessing from what happened so far today, the next chapter will be a little late...

-Purple :)


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer**: I might make this history related and mix in some fantasy in it. If the history is not accurate, I'm sorry. I'm wasn't the best with history anyway :P  
**Characters**: Maria (Philippines), Alfred (America), Arthur (England),  
**Ownership**: If I owned Hetalia, it would be weird. So, no, I don't own it.  
**Rating**: Rated T cause Romano is introduced in this chapters (and I plan him to be in more) and Tony is coming around (Maybe), and the narrator needs more creative ways of describing the scene!

* * *

Alfred was shocked. Was this the same wolf he met at the lake so many years ago? No, it can't be, this wolf wanted to _kill_ him. Wait, this wolf wants to kill him, why the hell is he still standing there? The wolf growled at Alfred, who is still standing there like an idiot.

"Maria, it's me, Alfred! You don't want to kill me!"

'_Must…kill…hungry…_' said a voice, it sounded like Maria's, but it was like a growl at the same time.

The wolf leapt at Alfred, teeth bearing. The wolf had pinned Alfred to the ground and it was about to bite a huge chunk out of Alfred's neck, but something stopped it. It looked into the oceanic eyes of Alfred. Alfred, being the stubborn ass he is, smiled at the wolf.

"Maria, it's ok. It's me, Alfred" he said with a calm smile.

The wolf stopped and shook its head. Miraculously, the wolf left Alfred, shaking its head like it was trying to get rid of something in its mind. The wolf turned and looked at Alfred, who was sitting up, and again smiled at the wolf.

'_Why… are you… smiling?_' a growl came from the wolf

"Cause it's you, Maria." said Alfred, with another smile.

The wolf turned, shaking its head, it ran farther into the forest. Alfred stood up and followed the wolf into the forest. The wolf had been scratching trees, trying to let out its anger. It noticed Alfred come up from behind it. It gave a nasty look to Alfred, obviously warning him to move away.

'_Go…away… don't want to… hurt you…_'

Alfred sat back down, gesturing to the wolf to carry on with what it was doing. Annoyed, the wolf started clawing at trees again. Alfred then noticed something he didn't notice before. The wolf's eyes were now hazelnut colored, like Maria's. No longer the blood red eyes it used to be. While Alfred was watching the wolf, something, or _someone_, was watching him too.

"Bruder, what the hell is that man doing? He's just sitting there in front of a full grown wolf"

A man stood in the treetops, binoculars in hand, staring down at Alfred and the wolf. The man had white hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with white pants and black shoes. On top of that was a white cloak, covering his shoulders all the way to his knees. He also had a belt filled with weapons such as throwing knives and guns. The man put down his binoculars and put on a bird mask, making him look like a bird with his cloak flowing behind him. His brother was in the tree next to the tree the man was in. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He's attire was like that of his brother, but his was the exact opposite color scheme, his pants, cloak, and mask were black while his shirt and shoes were white.

"Should we report back to King Yao?" said the man to his brother.

"Nein, let's stay a little longer, shall we, Ludwig?"

"Alright, but if King Yao gets kidnapped by enemy kingdoms, I'm blaming you, Gilbert."

Ludwig had put on his mask just like his brother, and at the same time, they had shape-shifted into black and white birds. Noticing the birds fly off, the wolf chased after them and managed to catch the white one. It turned back into its human form and tried to fight off the wolf. The wolf was double teamed as soon as the black bird turned into a human as well. Gilbert stood up, miraculously with only a scratch on his arm.

"Are you ok, bruder?" Ludwig asked

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch! No one can kill the awesome me!"

The brothers heard someone coming. Turning back into birds, they flew away. Alfred came to Maria's aid.

"Maria? Are you ok?"

The sun was rising, and as the sunlight touched the wolf's fur, it burned away, revealing the skin of a young woman. Realizing what was happening, Alfred turned away, face as red as a tomato. After a few minutes, Alfred heard something move behind him.

Maria woke up in the middle of a forest. At first, she was confused, and then she realized why she was there in the first place. She looked up at the beautiful sunrise. She looked at her hands and there was no blood, which was very pleasing to her, it meant that she didn't _kill _anyone during the night. She turned around to see that Alfred was all huddled up, hugging his knees like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Alfred, are you ok?" she reached out and grabbed on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred turned and was shocked. At first he tried to stay focused on only Maria's face, scared of what he would see if he looked down a bit. To his surprise, Maria still had _clothes_ on, at first it confused him, and then he just let it go.

"Hey, stop staring at me like that, you perv!"

"S-sorry, but… Why do you still have clothes on?"

A hard smack came to Alfred's face. Who knew girls can hit so hard? Well, this girl _did_ transform into a massive wolf at night.

"What the hell, you perv!"

"I didn't mean to say that! I meant why do you still have them on after you transformed and stuff?" Alfred had his hands to his face, preparing for another slap to his already red cheek. Surprisingly, no such slap came. He peeked through his hands and saw a blushing Maria instead.

"Well, are you ready to listen now?"

"Uh, I guess so…" Alfred removed his hands from his face.

"Arthur put a spell on my clothes so that they don't break when I transform."

"About your 'transformation'…"

Maria explained her curse to Alfred and the Wishing Well also. Alfred listened carefully, since he knew that this information would be very important in this journey. Maria stopped mid sentence, and fell to the ground.

"Maria!"

Maria had a cut on her back, one that Alfred failed to notice.

"Can't you heal it with your voice or something?"

"No, my voice isn't like that. It doesn't heal me, I tried it once before."

"Is your healing voice in the curse as well?"

"No, neither Arthur nor I know how I got those powers…"

"That's one big cut on your back, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, let's just get to the city."

Maria shakily got to her feet, with assistance from Alfred. They started heading north, to Haven City. Neither of them spoke to each other, it was just an awkward walk with an awkward man and an awkward woman that had an awkward past. The silence was broken when two white and black birds landed in front of them, transforming into masked men.

"Well, look here, bruder! What a beautiful young lady you are! Kesesesese"

"Yes, she would make the perfect suitor for Prince Kiku"

The man in white took Maria's arm.

"Stop struggling! Every woman in Chitella would be _glad_ to marry Prince Kiku!"

"Alfred!" shouted Maria

"Hey, let go of her!"

"Like you can do anything about it!" said the man in black

Alfred charged at the two men, until a sudden burst of wind pushed him out of the way. He looked up only to see that a tornado had formed around the three.

"Alfred!"

The tornado took full form and sucked the three from the ground and headed eastward. Alfred immediately stood up and chased after the tornado. He knew if anyone else saw Maria, a war would start on who would have her hand in marriage. He knew he was in _serious_ trouble since the men were bringing Maria to _King Yao_, the king of Chitella.

…

"Woah, woah!"

The carriage shook hard as a woman tried to come to a complete halt in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell, tomato bastard, I'm trying to take a siesta!"

"I'm trying to take one too," said the man, rubbing his forehead. Both he and his son were interrupted by the mess going on outside. He opened the carriage door and peeked at the two in front.

"Anri, Govert, is everything ok there, mi amigos?"

"We're fine, thank you for your concern, King Antonio," said the woman

"I think we almost crashed into someone, sir" said the man

Alfred was inches away from being run over by two 1,000 pound horses. He was chasing the tornado when he stumbled upon a path and a carriage.

"I'm sorry, I need to go save her!"

"We're not going to take that apology! You ruined the king and prince's siesta!"

"K-king? P-prince?" Alfred gulped

A man wearing a blue and gold robe left the carriage and looked at Alfred with a death glare. He was followed by a boy who looked like him, also giving Alfred the death glare. He was in the presence of King Antonio and Prince Lovino, the rulers of Spamor.

"You…"

The king bent down and gave a closer look at Alfred. Alfred knew he was _dead_. King Antonio was nice and really passionate, but when someone catches him on a bad mood, you can say they're as good as gone.

"You… you said that you 'had to save her,' do you need help finding your friend?" he said, his cold death glare suddenly became a warm smile

"You tell him, tomato bastard! Wait, what?" said the prince who was in shock of what his father had said

"I-I'm sorry?"

"When it comes to love and passion, I'm the one to come to!"

"L-love? I'm not in love with her! I just need to rescue her!"

"Who's this 'her'?"

"Her name's Maria, some guys kidnapped her, saying she would be the perfect suitor for Prince Kiku"

Antonio was in shock. He knew the men that Alfred was talking about.

"What did the men dress like?"

"They wore black and white and had masks"

"The Bounty Brothers…"

"Who?"

"They're basically King Yao's bodyguards. Anyway, we should save your lover right now! When it comes to love, no one knows better!"

"You spend waay to much time with King Francis, you jerk" said Prince Lovino.

"She's not my lover!"

"Whatever," King Antonio pulled Alfred to his feet and dragged him in the carriage. He turned around and faced Anri and Govert, who were too confused to speak.

"Take us to Chitella, I have a word to King Yao about forcing love on others!"

"Yes, my lord!" both of them replied.

Lovino regretfully went into the carriage with his father and the man he had just met on the path.

"By the way, I'm Alfred!"

"Alright then, Alfred, we will get Maria back for you, mi amigo"

Alfred was excited that he was accompanied by the King to help him get Maria back, but he was worried. '_If both kings were to see Maria, then a war is really going to start_,' he thought.

'_Hang in there, Maria, we're coming for you_'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Told you this one would be a little bit delayed because of the events that happened yesterday. I still was able to make the chapter in time and post it today. I'll hopefully be able to do the same with me other book, Missing Memories, since you guys like it so much. School is coming, so when that time comes, I won't be able to post a new chapter like I am now, I will still try my best with the whole '_post a chapter everyday_' thing. I hope you understand :)

Holy Crapola, 400+ views already?! You guys are too nice. Reading your reviews makes me smile (and makes my mom think I'm even more crazy). Don't be scared, **Read and Review! **

****This is the part were the whole '_I'm trying to base this off history_' business comes, if you can guess the clues *cough* second war between kingdoms *cough* Spain (Antonio) taking Philippines (Maria) from China (Yao) *cough* props to you!

-Purple :)

* * *

**Preview**: The King and Prince are on their way to rescue Maria from being forced to marry Prince Kiku. Will Alfred be able to save Maria from their clutches? Will Maria find out the connection between her and the Bounty Brothers? Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: And So it Begins

**Disclaimer**: I might make this history related and mix in some fantasy in it. If the history is not accurate, I'm sorry. I'm wasn't the best with history anyway :P  
**Characters**: Maria (Philippines), Alfred (America), Arthur (England),  
**Ownership**: If I owned Hetalia, it would be weird. So, no, I don't own it.  
**Rating**: Rated T cause of Romano's awesome language!

* * *

Maria woke up in a room, two men staring down at her.

"My, my, bruder, she's a beauty" said a man with white hair

"Yes, King Yao will be glad with her…" said the other, he had silver blonde hair.

Maria wanted to smack the both of them, but the wound on her back still ached and burned. Instead, she noticed the man with white hair rubbing his shoulder that had a wolf claw mark on it.

"You're hurt," said Maria, getting up as fast as she can even with the gaping cut at her back.

"This? It's nothing the awesome me can't heal from!" he said with a smile. He tried flexing his arm to prove he was fine, but he flinched in pain instead.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt," Maria grabbed the man's arm. It was difficult to keep it steady if the man hadn't made a fuss about it. The man's brother surprisingly helped Maria with keeping him down.

"Gilbert, you'll be fine…"

"Why do you trust this woman, Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked at his brother with a worried look. His brother understood and (regretfully) stopped moving. Maria smiled at the two brothers and took in a deep breath. She opened her mouth and a beautiful sound came from it. The brothers looked at her in awe, not noticing that Gilbert's shoulder was glowing and his wound was healing. Maria's '_angel voice_' could be heard for miles.

…

A carriage stopped and one of its doors opened. Alfred looked eastward, remembering the voice for he had heard it before.

"What is that beautiful sound?" asked Govert

"I don't know but…" replied Anri as she stared in awe in the direction the song was coming from

"Amigo, you look shocked," said the king

"I know that voice…"

"Does it belong to Maria? If it does, I see why you want her back" the king laid back, a smirk on his face

"Lovi, are you ok?" he turned to look at his son. He too was amazed at what he was hearing

"Let's keep going!" ordered Alfred as he looked at the two.

"R-right!" said Anri as she cracked her whip and motioned the horses to move.

…

The song had finished, and Gilbert's wound had completely healed.

"That was totally awesome…" he looked into Maria's eyes.

Ludwig also stared at the woman.

"I'm sorry I hurt you last night…" Maria didn't notice her words come out of her mouth. She quickly clasped her hands on her mouth and hoped that the two didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ludwig

Maria let out a sigh and told the two about her curse. This was the second time she had to explain it, although it wasn't all that hard, she had to explain how her curse caused the War for the Marigold and how she has to cure her curse and the reason why she needs to get to the Wishing Well in Haven City. After explaining everything, she sighed and looked at the two, shocked at what Maria had told them. Gilbert looked disgusted and Ludwig looked horrified.

"O-our father died d-during the war…" the silence had been broken by this sad statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"If King Yao sees you, the chance of there being a war again is very high." said Ludwig, standing up offering a hand to Maria

"Come, we can't let King Yao see you, if he does, he would definitely start a war just to have you marry Prince Kiku,"

"And we don't want a war to start all over again." said Gilbert, standing up as well.

Maria took Ludwig's hand as he helped her up. She got to her feet, but fell over to the excruciating pain on her back. The brothers saw the gaping cut on her back.

"That cut… then it was really you," said Gilbert

"We can't travel with you baring that cut on your back. I will be back with proper supplies to tend to your wound." Ludwig motioned Maria to the bed then left the room

On his way to the clinic part of the castle, he had bumped in to someone.

"Oh, Rudwig-san" said the young man

"Prince Kiku, what are you doing here of all places?"

"I was just rooking around. Is it true you found me a suitor?"

The prince wore a red and gold robe and had short black hair and eyes. He looked thoughtfully at his 'bodyguard'

"Y-yes," said Ludwig, worried that the prince would go around looking for her

"Arright. By the way, why are you in the crinic section of the castre?"

"Mein brother was wounded by a wolf the other night. I was just getting some supplies to help him heal."

"Why didn't you just bring him to the crinic? It saves more time than moving back and forth between rooms"

"Mein bruder wanted to keep a close eye at your suitor, m-making sure she was right for you."

Prince Kiku stared at his bodyguard. '_I wonder if he bought it' _Ludwig thought.

"That is understandabre, father would not rike it if my suitor was not right for me."

The prince bowed at him, and Ludwig bowed in return.

"Father expects her to be ready by dinner,"

"I understand,"

"Goodbye, Rudwig-san"

The prince walked passed Ludwig, who was glad he didn't go any further with the conversation. He made his way to the clinic and picked up some bandages and healing ointment. As he was nearing Maria's room, he heard a loud _thud _coming from the other side of the door. He opened the door only to see that Maria had fallen to the ground.

"Are you okay, Maria?!" Ludwig rushed to Maria's side, dropping the ointment and bandages he had in his arms. He looked to his brother with worried eyes. As if he read his mind, Gilbert got up to close the door, then explain what happened.

"After you had left, she was getting worse…" shallow breaths could be heard from Maria. Ludwig held out his hand and put it over her forehead. Just as he thought, a fever.

"We need to get her out of here as soon as possible.

"Mein gott, bruder, how will we get her out of here? We have no ride and King Yao is expecting her at dinner. Guards are surrounding the place. Surely they would be suspicious if they saw us carry an unconscious woman,"

His brother was right, but she was greatly ill, not to mention she had a huge cut on her back. They couldn't stay at the palace, and he didn't want to see anyone suffer, especially when he had a traumatizing past.

…

"_Vati, where are you going?!" said a young boy with white hair_

"_I'm sorry, Gil, but I need to stop this war." A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes got up from his knees._

"_Take good care of your bruder, got it."_

_The boy gave him a nod, tears gushing down his face. The father saw the pain in his face, again he bent down and gave his two sons a big bear hug._

"_I'll be back, I promise." said the man, tears was streaming down his face as well._

"_I love you, Vati" _

_The man got up and left his two sons without a second glance or another word. He faced the army of the two kingdoms, the army of Chitella and the army of Spamor._ 'Are they really fighting over one woman?' _thought the man, but whether or not they were fighting for the love of another, he had to fight for his kingdom, for his family. He regretfully joined his comrades in the Chitella army. They charged into battle, and one by one, a soldier fell to the ground. The Chitella army was slowly withering away by the fierce power of the Spamorians. The man was one of the few men that were the last to stand. Until finally, he was the last man standing. He thought he had finally won it for his kingdom, but then an excruciating pain in his stomach proved him wrong. One of the soldiers, using the last sliver of willpower he had left, managed to put a sword through the man's stomach. Tears dropped before his feet. He pulled the sword away from his stomach. He couldn't die then, he had to see his children, he promised that he would be back for them. He managed to get his feet, and walked back to his home. _

"_Vati!" the young boy and his even younger brother ran to their injured father._

"_S-see, I promised I'd be b-back" he looked at his children with a weak smile, then he fell to the ground._

"_Vati! Vati, wake up!" both children were shacking the body of their dead father. It was no use. The children hugged the lifeless body of their father, crying like their life depended on it._

"_They're gonna pay," said the boy_

"_Those Spamorians will pay…" he looked angrily towards the horizon. He knew it. When he grows up, he will join the army and fight for his kingdom, just like his father. Deep down in his heart, he wanted revenge._

...

Something interrupted Ludwig's flashback. A grappling hook came out of nowhere as it shot right through the window. Gilbert looked down the rope, and there he was, in all his glory, the King of Spamor. His heart dropped. He remembered what had happened to his father and how badly he wanted his revenge, but he knew he had to help Maria.

"Mi amigo, I managed to get the rope in that window," he pointed to the window where the rope was hanging from.

"Hurry up, tomato bastard, the guards are getting _really_ suspicious!" the prince said from the carriage.

"Don't worry, Lovi, we'll be quick." Alfred was already making his way up the rope. He climbed through the window only to meet the two men from earlier that day, and an unconscious woman lying on the floor.

"It's you two!" he shouted. He wanted to punch the two in the face, but the woman had caught his attention.

"Maria?! What the hell did you do to her?"

"No time to explain, we _have_ to get out of here!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Rudwig-san, Girbert-san, is everything ok in there?"

"E-everything is fine, my prince!"

"Werr, father has been waiting for a rong time now. He rearry wants to see my future wife. He is actuarry on his way up right now. He is worried that maybe she has gotten kidnapped or maybe she ran away-"

"Ludwig, let me in, aru!" a young voice, younger than the prince's it sounded like, started bang on the door like a maniac. It was the king. Alfred pulled up the rope and tied it around his waist. He then carried Maria in his arms bridal-style.

"You guys hoist me down while I carry Maria," he didn't know why he trusted the brothers, they were the ones who kidnapped her in the first place, but he needed to save her. The brothers nodded in unison.

While the brothers were hoisting Alfred and Maria down, the king seemed to have called the guards and they were trying to bust the door down. When Alfred and Maria made it to the floor, the door finally gave up and the guards burst through the door way.

"Ludwig, Gilbert, what in the world are you doing, aru?!" said the king. He looked younger than his son, he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and had amber eyes. Those eyes were angrily looking at the two brothers. Panicked, they both put on their masks and turned into birds. They flew out the window, following the carriage. The king looked out the window. He looked at the carriage. Engraved behind it was a lion with pole axes crisscrossing below it. He knows that crest, he knows that kingdom.

"Antonio! This means war!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry this one was two days late. I've been sorta lazy for the past few days. I'm debating whether to start up on Missing Memories, Curse of Beauty, or start a new story. Speaking of new story, I was debating whether I would make a Survivor/Get Out Alive crossover. If you want this dream to come true, PM me the show you want the crossover to be, either Survivor or Get Out Alive. If it's Survivor, tell me the names of the two teams and who's in it, if it's GOA, tell me the ten pairs. Thanks :D

-Purple


	7. Chapter 6: No Pain, No Gain

**Disclaimer**: I might make this history related and mix in some fantasy in it. If the history is not accurate, I'm sorry. I'm wasn't the best with history anyway :P  
**Characters**: Maria (Philippines), Alfred (America), Arthur (England),  
**Ownership**: If I owned Hetalia, it would be weird. So, no, I don't own it.  
**Rating**: Rated T cause of Romano's awesome language!

* * *

~**Chapter 6: No Pain, No Gain**~

Gilbert felt really awkward, sitting next to the man he wanted to kill all these years. They were cramped up into the small carriage meant for four. King Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig sat on one row, while Prince Lovino, Alfred, and an unconscious Maria sat on the other. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the carriage stopped and the carriage door opened.

"Sorry, my king, but it is getting dark and the horses are worn out. We have to camp out for the rest of the night." said Anri.

"Understood, besides, from what I see, Senorita Maria needs some medical attention."

Alfred got out of the carriage, Maria in his arms. He set her down and flipped her over to reveal her cut. It wasn't a pretty sight. He looked towards the horizon to see that the sun is setting. He knew what happened when night came, except for the king and his subjects. He could feel Maria shifting in his arms.

"Oh, is she waking up?" questioned Govert as he smoked his pipe.

Alfred knew it was worse than just waking up. He quickly embraced Maria as she tried to escape his grip.

"Wait, I think she's suffocating! Let go of her, you bastard!" said the prince. He didn't know why he cared. He had just met the woman today. There was just something about her that made it seem like she was his sister.

Alfred didn't need to let go of her, she had already broke free from his grip. Again, just like the other night, she had become a vicious wolf. Only, there was something about her that was different. She looked in pain, like she was suffering. She looked up with pleading eyes. Everyone but the brothers and Alfred were shocked to see that the beautiful Maria turned into a beast. Instead of going after them, the wolf fell to the ground. Ludwig took out the healing ointment and bandage he had stolen from the castle.

"Hold her down," he ordered.

At first, Alfred wanted to protest, and then he saw that ointment and bandages he had. He nodded and grabbed the wolf by the waist. Anri and Govert also reluctantly grabbed on to the wolf.

"This will sting a bit," Ludwig dipped two fingers into the ointment and rubbed it on the cut. The wolf started to struggle, and the three had a hard time keeping her down.

'_It… hurts…_'

"I know it does, but you know that saying, 'no pain, no gain'" Alfred said. He tried to force a smile, but the wolf was struggling so much he couldn't.

After the wolf stopped struggling, Ludwig wrapped a bandage around the cut, feeling guilty since he was the one who put it there in the first place. With the wolf all patched up, they all rested by a campfire.

"What's the big deal, you guys captured Maria, now you wanna help her?" asked Alfred

"Well, after we heard about her _curse,_ we decided to help her. You don't want a war to start don't you?" remarked Gilbert

"Curse? What are you talking about?" asked Anri

"Plus, did you hear King Yao? He's starting a war already." added Govert

Alfred told the four the curse as it seems that Gilbert and Ludwig already knew about it. The conversation was interrupted by fireworks flashing in the sky. The sky glowed with red, gold, and blue colors. The fireworks were extremely bright, it could be seen from miles away, even from different kingdoms.

…

Matthew rushed down from the balcony after seeing the fireworks to the east of the shining white and gold palace.

"Papa!"

He ran around looking for his father in the gigantic palace. Matthew had run into one of his father's maids.

"Ah, Young Master Matthew, what brings you here," the maid was in charge of making dinner, thus she held a fish in her hands.

"Michelle, have you seen papa?"

"Yes, he's in the gardens tending to his roses,"

"Merci,"

He ran out the palace to the gardens. Finally, he had spotted the king. He had wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He just stood and watched as the fireworks made their way up to the sky.

"Papa," Matthew panted.

"Ah, mon petite Mathieu," he turned to see his son, then back at the sky.

"I suggest you start packing. I wish to discuss matters with Tonio,"

The sky glowed with many colors. To some people, the sight would've brought joy to their eyes. To others, they would have known what was about to happen.

'_Oh, Tonio, what mess have you gotten yourself into_?'

…

"Ve, make the scary fireworks stop!" said a boy with brown hair and auburn eyes.

"Allow me to play the piano to express my anger," a man with black hair and glasses sat on the piano and started playing a dark piece.

"Roderich, what should we do?" a woman asked, she had light brown hair that reached her waist. Adorning her hair was a beautiful flower.

"All we can do is try out best to keep away from it."

"Ve, I wonder if my fratello is ok. I already prepared our white flags-"

The open shot right open. There in the entrance was a man with short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Beside him was a little girl who looked much like the man in front of her, only she had a blue ribbon in her hair.

"Roderich, I suggest we stay neutral in order to protect our kingdom." Said the man

"Thank you Vash, I already thought of keeping away from this,"

"But what about fratello?"

"If you would allow me, I would like to go further in this predicament."

"I thought you want to be neutral?"

"I do, but Yao doesn't just go around, firing war fireworks everywhere. Plus, he is a very patient man. I would like to know why he decided to start a war with Antonio."

"Alright,"

Vash then bent down to his sister.

"Listen, you will stay with Roderich and Elizabeta, alright?"

"But big bruder I want to help,"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt."

He looked into his sisters eyes. Understanding, the girl gave a nod and walked towards Elizabeta. Vash made his way to the door and slammed it shut. The girl didn't like being excluded from things like this. She wanted to prove she can be as strong as her big brother. At the last second, she turned and ran at the door after her brother.

"Bug bruder, wait!"

"Lilli!"

…

A tall man sat on his throne, looking at the fireworks in the sky. His child-like features along with his creepy smile was enough to scare three men to the bone. His violet eyes looked down at the three.

"Looks like Yao is starting war, da?"

"Y-yes he is, your highness!" said one of the three. He had messy silver-blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

The tall man sighed. "If only he became one with me, he would win, da?"

"Y-yes, sir, he put down a great offer!" said the other. His hair much like the man before him, but his is straighter and he had green eyes.

"Now, all we can do is sit and watch them burn, da? Unless of course he changes his mind and takes my offer, he will not lose."

"H-he will not, for you are the Great Emperor Ivan!" said the last of the three. He had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes.

Emperor Ivan smiled at his three guards, and went back to staring at the fireworks.

"All we can do is watch them crash and burn, da."

* * *

**A/N:** Solution to writer's block? Cut to other people so they have some screen time! The Writer's Block hit me hard and with dealing with three books it's really tiring. Well, now you get the glimpse of the other kingdom's reaction to the war!

What's this, Great Emperor Ivan?! Yes, I made Russia the basic king of everyone cause I'm a meanie that doesn't get enough sunlight... I wrote this while eating IKEA chocolate so you can bet my keyboard is sticky. Yay for Sweden's awesome chocolate!

-Purple :)


	8. Chapter 7: Of Pacts and Explanations

**Disclaimer**: I might make this history related and mix in some fantasy in it. If the history is not accurate, I'm sorry. I'm wasn't the best with history anyway :P  
**Characters**: Maria (Philippines), Alfred (America), Arthur (England),  
**Ownership**: If I owned Hetalia, it would be weird. So, no, I don't own it.  
**Rating**: Rated T cause of Romano's awesome language!

* * *

~**Chapter 7: War Plans**~

Maria woke up on a bed. She could feel the sun's warm rays touch her tan skin as it flowed out the window. She didn't remember much from last night. She took in her surroundings, wondering where she was. She definitely wasn't in King Yao's castle. The walls were different like that of an ancient brick fortress, while King Yao's castle was a bit more modern. She stood up from the bed, trying to get her footing right. She realized that she had a bandage wrapped around her waist. When Maria finally got her footing right, she made her way to the front door.

"I wonder if she's alright," said a voice. Maria had recognized this voice as Alfred's.

The door in front of her opened, standing in the doorway was Alfred.

"Maria!"

Maria was engulfed by a huge hug delivered by Alfred (**A/N**: Aww, he really does care)

"W-what happened l-last night?" Maria had trouble getting the words out of her mouth.

"Well, um…" Alfred let go of her and started rubbing his head.

"Oh, is she awake? Good, we can discuss matters since Francis is here," another man came into the doorway. He had somewhat curly brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes. A crown was placed on his head, making him recognizably the King of Spamor.

"K-king Francis is here?!" Maria was shocked. '_Oh great, now_ all _the kings have seen me_,' she thought. She could feel her stomach do a summersault.

"Don't worry, chica, he's on our side." This king said with a warm smile

Maria and Alfred were lead into the gardens where beautiful flowers grew. The most noticeable feature was the tomato garden. There, sitting in one of the gazebos, was King Francis, Prince Matthew, and Prince Lovino. King Francis had long, golden locks of hair that reached to his shoulders and had oceanic blue eyes. He wore a white and gold robe. Sitting next to him was a boy who looked a lot like King Francis. He too had long golden locks, but his eyes were a gentle lavender.

"What the hell took you so long, tomato bastard?"

"Ohonhonhon~ Is this the girl you took from Yao? I see now why 'e wants to start war," said King Francis

"Oh, please, Francis, this is a serious subject. It's war we're talking about," replied King Antonio.

As they sat at the gazebo, Maria was given a rose from King Francis. Maria looked at the king, who gave him a wink and sat back down.

"Um… thanks, I guess," Maria didn't know what to say

"Anything for you, mon fleur,"

'_Well, he isn't the king of love for nothing_,' thought Maria. As she sat on the gazebo, the two kings discussed the war that had started.

"Ah, I see. So this girl was kidnapped by the Bounty Brothers, non? Then you came to save her, oui?" recapped Francis. A nod came from Antonio. When Antonio was about to continue, Anri and Govert came up to them.

"Your highness, you need to see this…" panted Anri.

…

"What the hell is this?"

In front of the doorstep lay a box labeled "Tomato Box Fairy." As everyone stared at the box in wonder, something, well, someone popped out and tackle-hugged Lovino.

"Fratelllo!"

"Let go of me, bastard!"

"Ve~ Sorry,"

The boy looked like Lovino. He had auburn hair, golden eyes, and a curl sticking out off the side of his head. Only thing different was that he was smiling, something Lovino never did… ever.

"Hola, Feliciano," smiled King Antonio as he waved at the Lovino look-alike.

"Ve~ Bella, bella~ Ciao, ciao ciao~" replied Feliciano as he came up to Maria.

"Um, you must be Prince Feliciano?" asked Maria, guessing by the crown he wore on his head and the fancy blue and white robes he wore.

"Mhm! I am Prince Feliciano of the kingdom of Aunoten! Son to King Roderich and Queen Elizabeta! Brother to Prince Lovino! And-"

"Wait, how can you be the son of King Roderich if you are brothers to Lovino?" asked Maria.

"Ve~ Actually, my real papa is Antonio! Lovi and I are twins. But when my mama died," Antonio's smile had dropped, leaving him with a sad look, "he had a hard time taking care of us," said Feliciano.

"Uncle Roderich and Aunt Elizabeta noticed tomato bastard having a hard time with us, so they asked if he needed some help. Now, my stupid little brother belongs to the Aunoten kingdom while I'm still here in Spamor." Continued Lovino

"Because of this, both our kingdoms came up with the Neutrality Pact. It was originally Vash's idea. Basically, if we ever went to war, we wouldn't fight it together. As enemies or as allies," said Antonio, finally coming out of his sad thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" questioned Lovino

"Ve~ Papa Roderich and Mama Elizabeta left me since they went out looking for Lilli," replied Feliciano. Everyone but Maria and Alfred went into a state of shock.

"L-Lilli? Dios mio, if Vash finds out Lilli went missing, he'll go crazy and tear up the entire kingdom looking for her!" shouted Antonio

…

On a grand white stallion, Vash headed east, towards the kingdom of Chitella. It wasn't that hard to miss, if you kept on heading east, you're bound to find the Great Wall that guards the kingdom's boundaries. Finally, he made it to the west entrance of the Great Wall.

"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted one of the guards

"I am Vash Zwingli, general for the kingdom of Aunoten. I'm here to seek business with King Yao." He said sternly at the guard.

"I wish to seek business with him, too, da" said a voice. Vash turned to see it was no other than Emperor Ivan himself. He quickly jumped of his steed and bowed before him.

"Emperor Ivan, it's a honor meeting you," he said. In reply, Ivan gave him one innocent yet terrifying smile.

"Y-yes, Emperor Ivan! W-we will be glad to have you in o-our kingdom, sir. U-uhh, Sir V-vash as well, you m-may too enter the k-kingdom," the guard was shivering in fear and went up to the gate and hastily opened it for the two. Vash climbed onto his horse and Ivan on his chariot.

…

"That Antonio, sneaking off with my future daughter-in-law like that! I will have his head on a silver plate and feed it to my pet dragon, aru!" shouted King Yao, banging his fists on the dinner table. The doors then opened to reveal two men behind it. King Yao's eyes widened upon seeing the taller man, and he almost he behind his chair.

"E-emperor Ivan, aru! What brings you here?" he asked

"I saw you firing war fireworks, da. I simply want to know why you thought of firing them. My comrade Vash is here about that, too" he replied, a smile permanently struck on his face.

"O-oh, well, have a seat, aru. This will be a long story." Yao gestured to the seats, "Please sit down, aru"

As the two took their seats, Yao began his story. "Well, you see, my Bounty Hunters, Ludwig and Gilbert, were sent around town to see if anyone would ever qualify to be my son Kiku's wife. About a few days ago, they did show up with a beautiful young girl, aru. She was perfect for Kiku! But, when I came to invite her dinner, I come to see that Antonio was kidnapping her! Not to mention that my own bodyguards turned against me! That's why I'm starting this war, aru," Yao told the two. For once, Ivan was not smiling. Instead, he looked like he was contemplating everything Yao had just explained, while Vash looked dumbfounded.

"I don't get it, why start war for just one girl?" he asked

"Well, I don't expect for a general to know the way being a king works." Yao began. "See, when a king and queen have a son or daughter, the sooner they get married, the sooner the king and queen become a lord and a lady. When the do become a lord and lady, they become more respected and have more power than kings and queens do. When the lord and lady's son or daughter has a child, the lord and lady becomes the new emperor and empress, they basically rule the entire world!"

"So what you mean to say is, you're only doing this for power over others?" questioned Vash

"Yes, aru, the only reason Antonio stole my son's suitor from me is because he wants to get the power before me!" he yelled. Ivan stayed silent the whole time. The truth is, the fact that he might be pushed out from the spot as emperor worried him. He fought long and hard to reach where he was now, and he simply wasn't going to give that spot away. Finally he stood up.

"Well, that was very useful information, da. I better be heading home, I have some emperor business to attend to," Ivan then stormed out the castle and rode his chariot back to Haven city.

…

"W-welcome back, Emperor Ivan!" greeted Toris, one of the three of Ivan's soldiers.

"Toris, will you please set up the Mirror for me? I need to have a word with it…" ordered Ivan "There are some questions I need answers to, and I need them _now_,"

* * *

**A/N: **OH MEIN GOTT HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I UPDATED THIS HORRY CRAPOLA. Anyway, yay, I did it! I updated! I feel so proud of mein self!

And yes, the kingdoms Aunoten and Spamor have a Neutrality Pact. As for Antonio's wife, use your imagination.

And the Mirror Ivan is referring to, try to guess who it is ;)

Anyway, back to updating le others!

**-Purple**


End file.
